


Holly Jolly

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody waits for you. Kiss her once for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Jolly

You've avoided involving yourself in human "Christmas" traditions since Rose got rip-roaring drunk on something called eggnog the last time the holiday came around and you locked yourself in your room because she wouldn't stop asking you loud and invasive questions in front of the population of the meteor (minus Gamzee).

  
This year, though, the humans (mostly John and Jane) are determined to get you involved in their so-called celebration. John thinks your reactions to the various human traditions are hilarious, Jane just seems determined to mother the hell out of you for some Godawful reason, while simultaeniously pranking the ever loving fuck out of you. You're not sure what's a genuine human tradition and what's a complete lie anymore. Asking the Strider-Lalondes offers no clarity, as they either have rather skewed--even to you--ideas of what constitutes a Christmas celebration, or are content to let you wander through the holiday season like a cluckbeast with its head cut off.

  
Between trees and stockings and fat red men you're beginning to feel more than a little lost and frustrated with this ridiculous holiday, and you're ready for it all to just end. Human winter just isn't your season--aside from the delicious hot chocolate. You don't think you could ever get tired of hot chocolate. Truly it is the ambrosia of the human culture. Jane even made you a few cups with things called peppermint and whipped cream and oh my God it was like a religious experience.

  
Still, orgasmically delicious chocolate drinks can only make up for so much, and when Christmas Eve rolls around you're more than ready to get it the hell over with.

  
At least until you find out you get to sit next to Jade at the big Christmas Eve dinner the humans planned. Then you think maybe you can wait it out a bit longer. You end up yelling at each other over the cranberry sauce but it is mostly a pleasant experience. Her foot kind of touched yours under the table for like two seconds. That was cool.

  
Then you all watch John's shitty Christmas movies for about four hours and you're ready to jump out into the snow and freeze. You did not at all identify with Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman melting certainly did not bring a tear to your eye. Those are things that did not happen. At all. Ever.

  
A few people begin to stretch and yawn and John and Jane make a huge hullabaloo about Santa coming and everyone needing to go to sleep. Rose and Dirk kind of roll their eyes but the other humans make no objection--you hear Dave saying something to Terezi about Santa "seeing you when you're sleeping" that just seems kind of unsettling to you. You're tired anyway, though, so you quietly retire to one of the guest bedrooms to turn in for the night.

  
You awake to the sound of a loud ruckus coming from the living room, and you roll out of bed with a grumble and get dressed before going to see what nonsense is going on now.

  
Everyone is gathered around the huge tree and passing around bags and boxes. About half of the room gripes at you for taking so long to wake. You're informed that the traditional gift giving ceremony is about to take place, and you'd better plop your ass down and get ready to tear into some wrapping paper.

  
Everybody likes to get free stuff and you're not averse to that but it takes so damn long and everyone has to show off every single present they get and make a big to-do about how great it is even when it's clearly not something they'd like. You don't understand why you should have to pretend to like the sweater rose knitted for you, but when you call it fugly Jade punches you in the ribs and makes you wear it.

  
So, when you end up standing under some odd vegetation with Jade later on, you are wearing the fugliest fugly sweater you have ever layed eyes on, and you kind of itch.

  
Despite her earlier irritation with you, Jade seems oddly happy to have met you under the strange wall-growing plant--excited, even. She's kind of shifting back and forth on the balls of her heels and holding her hands behind her back and smiling shyly at the floor--and her erratic behavior seems to have caught the attention of the rest of the room because the air suddenly fills with coos and catcalls and you have no fucking clue why.

  
When she grabs you behind the ears and yanks your head up until your lips meet and your very tip-toes are barely touching the carpet you are completely blindsided and utterly confused but you're also kissing Jade Harley and even if you have no idea what circumstances caused this to transpire--you're thinking nog--you're pretty glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Jadekats.


End file.
